Twin Trouble
by afaffgsdf
Summary: Zack and Cody now both like Maddie. They cause trouble, and both end up hurting her, and themselves. Who will Maddie choose? BASED on real characters
1. Chapter 1: Leave the Date

**Twin Trouble**

**Summary:** Zack and Cody now both like Maddie. They cause trouble, and both end up hurting her, and themselves. Who will Maddie choose? BASED on real characters

**Disclaimer**: We don't own the characters, only the story.

**CHAPTER 1: Leave The Date**

Maddie and Zack have grown up together. They were there for each other when they needed help, and before you knew it they were together. Maddie had given Zack a chance, and she liked him, she regretted that she didn't give him a chance before. She still worked at Tipton as a candy girl, she loved that job, and she will always will, because she would always see Zack.

The twenty year old girl, sat down on her bed, reading. It was raining, rainy days were always the days when she liked to be alone, but it was different now. She had someone to be with her through those days. Her cell phone rang, it was Zack.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, sweet thang, how about we go to the movies?" The seventeen year old boy asked.

"Um, sure, pick me up… at… 5?" she questioned.

"Sure, see you"

"Bye" Maddie hung up, and looked at her clock, it was 4:20. Her jaws dropped, and she rushed over to the bathroom.

---------20 minutes after---------------

She glanced over the window and noticed it stopped raining. Then a rainbow appeared, she smiled and trotted to her dresser. She fixed her hair, and got dressed.

Maddie closed her bedroom door, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with white flats, and a white tank top with her hair up and her bangs in a puff. Maddie was always simple, and no matter how London tried to change it, she couldn't.

_Ding dong_

Maddie opened the door, it was Zack, she quickly grabbed her purse and Zack guided her to his car, hand in hand.

They finally arrived. Zack quickly bought the tickets to Beowulf **(a/n: lol, its out today)** They walked in, and finally found the theatre of it. They sat down, as trailers played. Zack's hand reached over Maddie's shoulder, she smiled. The movie started to play, but Maddie was getting to distracted, a man, kept on clicking his tongue, Zack didn't hear anything, he was too interested in the movie. The clicking sounds appeared again, she glanced over her shoulder at the boy, who was making the noises, he sat 5 chairs away from Maddie. He looked rather cute, and Maddie had to admit it. The clicking happened again, she turned to him, and he gave her a quick wink, a flirtatious wink. Maddie gave out a fake smile. Zack noticed it, he was furious, but he didn't show. _Why is Maddie, checking that guy out? I'm about to end this date_, Zack thought. His arm suddenly stopped resting on Maddie's shoulder, he now rested it on his lap.

"Um, hey Maddie, I'm going to get a snack, okay?" Zack snapped.

"Oh, yeah okay, get me some Whoopers?"

Zack gave out a smile. "Sure, babe." Then he left. Maddie again took a look at the boy, he smiled. Maddie turned her head back to the screen with an _'okay…'_ look.

_Why is Zack taking so long…?_

Maddie sat impatiently in her seat. The movie continued, as for Maddie, she didn't care no more of the movie. She sat there, as she groaned and moaned because of her UN patience. People kept 'sshhhh...' at her. She gave out a look at the people who sat next to her. She couldn't wait no more, she got out of her seat harshly and continued to walk with all the 'excuse me' because of peoples' feet in the way, she walked out of theatre quickly. She checked the snack bar, and Zack wasn't there? She looked everywhere, she got worried. She dialed Zack's number, no answer. She went to the parking lot, for an odd reason, she knew that Zack wouldn't leave her, but he did. His car was gone. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she managed to let it stay, but one tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it off and looked around with a confused look on her face. If only Zack knew that Maddie loved him, and only him.

She took out her phone and walked towards a bench, she sat down and called London.

"Hello?" London answered.

"Hey, yeah… ca..can you pick me up, please?" Maddie whispered.

"Where?"

"At Centaury Theaters" she continued.

"Okay, ill be there soon" They both hung up. Maddie was so confused. She wondered why Zack would actually leave the date. Something was wrong, and she wanted to find out. She sat there quietly as she waited for London, trying to stop herself from crying.

Hehehehe. Short, but yeahhh…. Okay, this is "JOE",kay… "BOB" will post up the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!


	2. Chapter 2: London to the Rescue

**Chapter 2: London to the Rescue **

_**PREVIOUSLY ON TWIN TROUBLE….**_

"_Okay, ill be there soon" They both hung up. Maddie was so confused. She wondered why Zack would actually leave the date. Something was wrong, and she wanted to find out. She sat there quietly as she waited for London, trying to stop herself from crying._

Maddie thought she could kill herself. She couldn't stop asking herself what she did that made Zack leave. Why? What did I do? Why did he leave? Was it because of the stupid boy who kept clicking his tongue in the theatres? No. Maddie only looked at him in attempt to make him stop… Why would Zack be jealous anyway? He knew Maddie loved him and if Maddie was to make him jealous, she would've done better than that guy, although he was cute. But no! Compared to Zack, that guy was like cheap potato chips compared to caviar. Maddie was close to tears just thinking about Zack and the thought that he would never want to see or talk to her again.

After 15 long, excruciating minutes, a pink glittery-looking limo arrived. Oh. My. God. Why didn't she just drive her Lamborghini instead? At least it would've been less embarrassing… Most of the people were staring in awe, crying out things like, "WHOA!" and "Wow…" Maddie saw London's designer boots come out of the backseat as the chauffer opened the door for her. Wow. And this was just to pick poor Maddie up from a sucky date. What an entrance. Why did London have to look so fabulous all of the time? Maddie thought more as London slowly, (and I mean centuries) came out of the limo. London as wearing a pink Channel dress with a puffy, furry jacket that went up only below her chest. For one moment, it was like London was on slow motion—wow. Her hair was curled and half of it put up in a bun. She looked like a gazillion bucks compared to poor Maddie because she looked like she was worth 2 cents—no she was free, but no one would ever take her.

All of a sudden the slow-motion stopped. Maddie rubbed her eyes, as London walked forward, she looked happy. She was always happy.

"Hi Maddie! Look what I got? " No answer, and she continued. "This fabulous outfit! Ya love it?" London cheered. I mean hey, it was London, she didn't care what most people think, always around her. Maddie just slowly nodded her head, as the chauffer opened the door for them, she mouthed 'thank you' as London smiled and entered, the limo. London just talked and talked and talked. Just non-stopping how her daddy was great and all the things she got, she let out a couple of 'YAY ME'S' but she stopped when Maddie couldn't handle what was going on now. She cried. Her tears dropped on the leather seat.

"Maddie, please stop crying your getting my limo wet" All Maddie could say or should I say mumble as she dug her face in her hands was "I don't care" you could hardly understand what she said. "HUUUHHHH..?" London asked confused.

"Okay, I'm sorry, what happened?" London patted Maddie's back. Maddie finally took a glance at London, her nose was stuffed from all the crying, and her eyes were red and swollen. "EEEKK… you need to relax, and get some make-up done"

"London!" Was all Maddie can say as she continued to cry.

"Okay, okay, what happened?"

"He left, he left… because, well I guess, he thought I was checking this guy out, I wasn't! I just wanted to him to shut hell up with all his damn clicking noised!" she buried her face again in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we'll get through this don't worry. Why won't you sleep over?"

"Okay…" she whispered, as London handed her a tissue.

They finally arrived at the Tipton parking lot, London tried to get Maddie out of the limo, but she wouldn't budge. She just stayed there, thinking, thinking about Zack. Was it over? London just patted her shoulder now and then.

''Maddie.. I have to go, please get up'' Maddie looked at her, and she mde her way out of the pink limo. London smiled and continued walking to the building, but as she continued she didn't hear any foot steps, Maddie was still there, standing. Her eyes staring at the groung. ''MADDIIEEE'' Londen yelled.

''Londn, can I be along? Ill be up in your suite later..'' Maddie said. 

''Oh, um.. Okay, see ya later..'' Maddie stood there and watched London leaved. Then she heard a car, parking in it's normal place. It was Cody, he saw Maddie and immidiately walked up to her. ''Hey Maddie!''

''Hey..'' she whispered.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing, where did you come from?''

''Work.'' Cody stated. Cody had been working at Borders, mostly for the cheap books he can get, but most of all, because of Mr. Moseby, the manager of the hotel. Ever since they moved in the Tipton, Mr. Moseby has been annoyed of their behavior. He's been wanting to work t the Tipton to save his time from walking or driving, but Mr. Moseby didn't accept him, he can ruin the hotel service, but it was mostly Zack who can, but Mr. Moseby wouldn't take any chances.

''But really... What's wrong?'' He continued.

"Nothing, really. I just need some time alone... Have you seen Zack?"

"No... Why?" Cody stared at her, and didn't take his eyes off, he started to wonder is Zack was the reason why Maddie was sad. "Something... Wrong? Hey... Wasn't he with the movies with you, How was Beowulf"

"How was the movie?!" she started to raise her voice. "Well it would be perfect, if that damn guy would stop clicking his tongue!" 

Cody just stared at her. Looking confused. Maddie just nodded her head and started to walk away, but Cody ran after, and stopped her.

"Wait... What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"You know what... I... I don't know, see you" She walked off again, and once again Cody stopped her

"What is going on? What did Zack do?" Maddie couldn't handle these questions again.

"You want to know what happened??!!" she continued, she could never get away from Cody, Cody will never take a NO for an answer.

"We were just watching a movie, this guy starts clicking his tongue, I check who it is, and I try to tell him to shut up, he goes again, he winks, I hand a fake smile, Zack see's, he thinks I'm so called 'checking' him out, and I guess he leaves me for my punishment by saying he is going to get some candy. Does he come back...?? NOO! Okay there, you happy now?!?!" Maddie was now screaming, but she didn't realize it. "Cody... Ill talk to you later" She ran away and this time Cody didn't even try to catch after her. 

Maddie finally entered the Tipton, and she went straight up to her suite. London's room was practically pink. There were pink pillows, pink bed sheets, pink walls, and well, mostly everything pink! Time went by and all Maddie did was sit, and watch. She didn't cry, at all, she just keep her eyes on the TV, London just looked at her, wondering.  
The two didn't say a thing at all. It was dead silent.

London was nearly open to say something, but when Maddie stood up to and straight to the guest room, she gave up. London's heart felt slight hurt to see Maddie like this. So she called Zack.

"Hello?" he answered.

"YOU! What have you done to Maddie!?" she screamed.

"Me? You mean her?" he stated.

"What are you talking about? Just because she was glancing at this boy to stop him from clicking his tongue and giving out a fake smile give you the right to ditch her?" she yelled, Maddie heard. A small smile appeared on her face and she went to bed. Zack was silent. He didn't say anything. London counted the seconds.

"UGH!" and London hung up. Zack slowly put down his phone, he felt stupid that he ditched Maddie for that.

**a/n:** would had been done like a week ago, but _she_ had trouble doing it, so we like practically did it at the movies.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy and Guilt

Chapter 3: Jealousy and Guilt

Zack was dumbstruck; his mouth was hanging open, still absorbing in what London had told her about Maddie and the movies. He quickly plopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt stupid. _How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have lost a perfect girl over some stupid little thing like a jerk who clicks his tongue to get noticed? I have got to get Maddie back. It'll be a little hard, but I'll do whatever it takes. I have to get her back—not in a minute, not tomorrow. NOW."_ He jumped off his bed, making a "thud" sound that Mr. Moseby could've heard from his office, but of course, he didn't care. He just wanted to get Maddie back—sweet, sweet, Maddie. Hurrying, he put on a pair the pair of pants Maddie had given him for Christmas. Zack loved them, not just because they looked good, but also because Maddie had given them to her.

He opened the door, banged the door shut, and ran down the hallway, towards the elevator. London's suite was about 20 floors up. When he got in the elevator, there was nobody inside, which was nice because he had wanted to go alone. He pressed the floor number, and tapped his foot impatiently. The elevator went up, and it took about two minutes to get to his destination. When the elevator doors opened, he anxiously walked out, taking big steps towards London's suite. He did not want to disturb anyone sleeping, but he also wanted to see Maddie and apologize to her A.S.A.P.

When London opened the door, after four knocks, Zack looked at her, waiting to go call Maddie, but London made no move to do so.

"Uh… Yes?" London asked awkwardly

"Um," Zack gulped. "Is Maddie here? Can I talk to her? Please?"

"She's not here… Sorry. And if she was, I don't think she would want to talk to you. I mean, after what happened and all." London told Zack, while trying to keep her voice steady.

"I thought she was sleeping over here, since you ... talked to me on the phone. I thought she'd be here, you know?"

"No, I don't know… Zack, I'm sorry, but I don't think she wants to talk to you right now and—hey, why don't you try to get to her tomorrow. Plus, it's, um, 2 in the morning if you hadn't noticed." Zack tried to say something but London interrupted.

"Go. Go to sleep. My beauty sleep is ruined already. Come on." London whispered to Zack.

"Oh. Ok. Fine… Just tell Maddie that I'm really, really sorry, ok?" Zack said. London nodded and closed the door. Zack wondered if Maddie was mad at him. What if she never wants to talk to him again? What if she'll be gone forever? Nah. That wouldn't happen, would it? Of course it wouldn't. Zack tried hard to put the horrible thoughts away somewhere in a deep dark corner in his mind, but it kept coming back. He hadn't noticed, but his heart was beating a little faster than normal. He wanted to see Maddie, but he knew he couldn't, so he got in the elevator down to his suite.

Cody was sitting on the recliner, reading a book peacefully.

"Hey. Where have **you** been?" Zack ignored him. It was enough having Maddie mad at him; he couldn't deal with his brother right now, too, so he just kept walking, straight to their bedroom. The twins still shared the same room, but it was ok.

"I said... 'Where have you been?'" Cody said slowly.

"And I… didn't say anything did I?" Zack said, a little bit annoyed. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Cody for asking him where he'd been, but he couldn't help it. He was mad at everything.

"Okay, looks like someone needs a chill pill. Seriously, where did you go?"

"In your nose. It's none of your business so shut up." It wasn't Cody's business to know where Zack was or what he had been doing, but hey, if your twin brother was out at 2 in the morning, you would be suspicious, too. Cody knew he shouldn't go farther as to fight with his twin at 2 in the morning, so he shut up and continued reading.

Cody woke up at 8 in the morning—thank god it was Saturday, or else he would've been late. He still had a perfect attendance record, but he wasn't as much of a nerd as he was in middle school or elementary. On the refrigerator was a not from his mom. It read: "Zack, Cody. Went out early at 6. Had to go on a show downtown. Will be back around 7. Love you. Mom."

College was coming around pretty fast, and Carrie had to earn enough money for their tuition—well, mostly Zack's because Cody had gotten a scholarship. Cody ate a quick breakfast of pancakes and syrup. It was his favorite. It was Saturday, but Cody had nothing planned. _Maybe I could go buy some new clothes for myself. I think I have enough money. Wait. How much money do I have, anyway? Ugh. Whatever. Boring. Maybe I could go hang out with Maddie. _Cody suddenly gasped. Maddie! He had forgotten that he and Zack had some sort of fight or something. Cody didn't like seeing Maddie hurt, especially when his twin brother is causing the pain.

Grabbing the phone, Cody thought of what he would say—maybe they could just hang out and go for some pizza. Meanwhile, Zack woke up, surprised he woke up this early on a Saturday; he usually slept until noon, but this was a different Saturday. He would get Maddie back. He decided to call her, so he took the phone on his bedside table. He listened if the line was busy—and it was. Cody was talking on the other line to someone. Zack listened hard to what the person was saying It was Maddie!

"Yeah, so, you wanna' go out for some pizza around 1?"

A small pause.

"Uh, sure. Okay. That would be great. Thanks Cody, you're a real friend. I really need to talk to someone right now. I'll meet you downstairs at 1, ok?"

"It's no problem Maddie. I know you and Zack are having … problems. I'll meet you there. Bye." _Click. Click. _They both hung up. Zack stood there, once again, his mouth halfway open. _How could Cody do this to him? Is he just being a nice friend or is he trying to steal my girl? WHAT?! Ohhh. Cody, you're better not try to steal her. No way. No way. _

(a/n: No, there is no date. No date. No date. YET! D Okay, by the way this is BOB. Oh yes, my name sounds cool, you say? Oh yeah. It does. It does. Hahaha. Joe will put up the next chapter. Oh yeah, and I started the last chapter, but Joe had to finish the last paragraph(s). I would've put up this chapter sooner, but I think everything I type is gay. Hehehe. Nah, okay. REVIEW or else we're going to stop here. STAY PUT!)

People! Please review. The next chapter's coming up!


	4. Chapter 4: Am I Your Boyfriend or What?

**Chapter 4: Am I Your Boyfriend or What?**

Zack was angry, and after what he had heard he was furious. He knew what to do. Cody walked in startled as he saw Zack awake, he was on his bed scanning through his phone, but still lying down. Zack looked up at his brother in concern.

"Hey Cody…" he said.

"Oh, hey Zack. I didn't know you were awake, Cody muttered as he looked around the room, not making any eye contact with Zack. All he thought about was the conversation with Maddie and him. Oh my gosh. What… what if he heard me, on the phone?

"Something… Wrong bro?" Zack said, as he knew what was going on already.

"Um, no, I'm going to the library. Later" Cody said, and walked out, grabbing his phone. He closed the door, and quickly ran out the suite.

"No, no, Cody won't get Maddie for himself. I'll…I'll give him a chance." Zack said out loud, confused. He rubbed his head, and got up. Zack wanted to know the truth, but he didn't know which one to believe. Cody, trying to get Maddie for himself, or Cody is just being a nice friend. Despite his deep feelings for Maddie, he decided to give Cody a chance. Zack hoped he was just being a nice friend.

Hours passed and it was almost 1:00. While Zack was watching TV, Cody came storming in; he was going to be late to hang out with Maddie. Or is it a date?

"Oh, hey Zack, I'm going to… Hang out with Max." Zack was looked at him, hanging out with Max? Even though they were older now, they still hanged out all the time when they were still younger. Zack was just too confused so he let him slide.

"Um, yeah, I'll, just stay here." He said as he just continued watching his television show. Zack definitely did not want to stay on the couch, but he played along.

Cody ran to his room, and quickly got ready; he sprayed some cologne on his neck, and walked out to the Lobby. There he saw Maddie sitting on one of the couches. He walked up to her, and greeted her.

"Hey Maddie, you look… great," Cody said as he looked down at the beautiful blonde. She stood and hugged him.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself too. Look, I know you want to talk about Zack and stuff, but I'm really not in the mood." She said as she stood up before him.

"Hey, who says we were? Come on." They both walked out of the Tipton to Cody's car.  
Maddie and Cody sat down eating their pizza, they laughed and talked all day, Cody looked at her in a special way. Almost as if he was falling for her. 

Meanwhile, Zack thought everything out, he loved Maddie and he wasn't going to let his brother hang out with her and not him. He quickly got ready and ran down to the lobby.  
As he stood there and looked around, he couldn't find them. He tried to remember what Cody said to Maddie on the phone, but he just couldn't get it. You couldn't blame him, as he was on the phone; it was very far apart from his ear. He just didn't want Cody to hear his breathing from the phone line. He looked around once more, but soon he gave up. Oh man, they left, where did they go? Come on Zack, where did they go!? I need to get Maddie back, why the hell did I give Cody a chance? I had the chance to bust him out, but I let it slide. After a couple of minutes he got it; he remembered something about hearing a pizza in the conversation, and there was only one pizza place Cody knows--Pizza Hut. He ran to his car, and quickly drove there, nonchalantly, not caring about how fast he was going. Who cares? Apparently not Maddie. Maybe the police, but lucky for him, he didn't get caught. He was going 50 in a 35-mile zone. 

Zack parked behind the store because he saw Cody's car in the front, and they might see his car. Zack secretly peeked through the side window, scanning the people inside. He saw Cody and Maddie, standing by the cashier, probably ordering. The cashier had a big mole on his chin and he had about a thousand pimples. It made Zack shudder and wonder what would happen if the cashier's mole fell off and got on his pizza and then ate it.

"Ew," Zack said under his breath.

"Wow. Pretty fancy place for pizza," Maddie said as she looked around Pizza Hut.

"Yeah, well, not really. You've never been here?" Cody was surprised someone would actually call a place where they sell greasy pizzas "fancy."

"Heh. No, never been here, actually." Maddie stated.

"Well, since this is your first time, I'll pay. What do you want to order?"

"Anything good. Anything, actually." Maddie was looking around to see an empty table. She spotted one table for two near the window. "Cody. Let's go over there." Maddie was pointing to the table.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. I'll be there." Cody was taking out two 20-dollar bills out of his wallet. He had ordered one large supreme and two sodas.

Zack took a deep breath as he opened the door to Pizza Hut. He was ducking his head so that Maddie wouldn't see him. Maddie was sitting at a table for two, so Zack sat behind a counter with plants, so he would be covered. He could see Maddie through the plants—and Cody. Zack watched the two of them eat and laugh and smile. It was driving him nuts. Cuckoo. Desperate. Angry. Jealous. Frustrated. It made him feel like doing something. No. Zack thought. It's not even right leaving your girlfriend while you're on a date, nevertheless spying on her while your brother is out with her for pizza. Hanging out. It's not a date. Zack convinced himself to think so.

His hands were hurting from pressing on to the counter too hard. He was about to leave when Cody did the last thing Zack would want him to—he held Maddie's hand. Slowly, Cody reached for Maddie's hand and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles. Zack made a little gasp sound and his eyes widened with surprise, especially when Maddie smiled and made no move to take her hand away and leave. Instead, she held his hand back. It was only probably 30 seconds, but it seemed like an hour to Zack as Maddie and Cody locked gazes at each other while they smiled.  
Zack was desperate. Ever since he was 13, he had a crush on Maddie, and now Cody's going to get her? No way. Zack wouldn't let him. Even before he knew what he was doing, Zack charged towards Maddie and Cody, his hand in form of a fist.

"Zack! What are you doing here?!" Maddie hurriedly took her hand away from Cody. Zack looked at her, as if to make her feel guilty.

"Y-yeah, Zack. When did you get here?" Cody was nervous as Zack stared at him in total seriousness.

"No, Maddie. What are you doing here? As for you, Cody, I got here only minutes after you got here. Yeah? Now, whose girlfriend are you, Maddie?"

"Yours, I guess? Zack, I can explain."

"Yes. You are my girlfriend." Zack had on a teasing voice. He grabbed Maddie by her hand, and she let out a squeal.

"Zack! You can't just grab her like that! She's out with me!" Cody joined in. The people eating were probably staring now, but it wasn't any of Cody's concern. He could care less. He just want Zack to go away.

"Yeah, I can. And, uh… I think I just did, so shut the hell up."

"Zack, Cody's right. You can't just grab me like that! You don't own me!" Maddie practically shouted at Zack, who was looking at her.

"Well, you're my girlfriend, aren't you? And you weren't hurt that much, were you? So… Let's get out of here!" Zack had the teasing voice again, and a big goofy, fake, annoying, grin.

"No! I'm here with Cody! I'm sorry, but I can't just leave while I'm out with someone! I'm really not that kind of person. When I go out with someone, I don't leave them, okay?!" Maddie was about to cry, but she kept it in. She wanted Zack to get an idea of what he did to her at the movies; he left during the middle of their date, and Zack didn't know how that felt. The grin on Zack's face disappeared.

"Maddie… I'm so sorry. I mean, at the movies—I thought you were checking out that guy… I didn't know… I-It's just… Ohhh! I AM SORRY! I'M SORRY THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Damn." Zack was close to tears too, but he didn't want all these people see him cry. It was most embarrassing enough for them to watch him deal with his girlfriend issues.

"It would've helped if you told me you were going to ditch me! You don't know how it feels, okay?!"

"I'm sorry… Why don't we just go to the park and talk? I think we're embarrassing ourselves, here…" Zack said softly.

"I don't care! I don't care if all these people stare! WATCH PEOPLE! WATCH!"

"Okay. That's it. Let's go." Zack took Maddie's arm once again, and this time, she shook it off.

"NO! You go! I'm staying here with Cody." Maddie stood next to Cody, who was still watching them.

"But I'm your boyfriend!" Zack protested.

"Uh-uh. I don't think so. It's over!" Maddie practically broke Zack's heart into a millions of tine pieces.

"Maddie, no!" Zack grabbed Maddie's hand, once again, and tried to hug her, but Maddie pushed him away. Maddie slapped Zack on the face and walked away with Cody. She was now crying. Zack stood there, feeling like a jerk.

a/n:PEOPLES. IT'S BOB AGAIN. DUH DUH DURR. I DID THE DATE COS JOE HERE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT I GUESS? LMAO. IDK. REVIEW IF YOU READ IT! OR ELSE . (

Joe: Heyy! I did the beginning, L0L, gosh. How about you. "WHAT DO I WRITE??" . ha, okay review peoples.


	5. Chapter 5: Confused

**Chapter 5: Confused**

Maddie kept still crying in Cody's car. That was unexpected, wouldn't knew they would be broken up already. Cody gave her a look and comforted her by patting her shoulder gently. She got comfortable and buried her face in his chest. They stood there, hugging.

Zack kicked the chair in frustration, but soon he was kicked out for moaning around and kicking chairs. Customers gave him looks, and soon the manager kicked him out. He ran trying to look for Cody's car, but it was no where in sight. He buried his face in his hands, and walked off to his car. Slamming the door harshly he drove away.

"Maddie… I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you guys to break up." Cody said, as he kept his eyes on the road.

"No, no, it's fine. Really" Maddie wiped her tears. Cody glanced at her, pretty surprised, then back to the road. He took a deep breath and asked.

"Um, well wanna head to the Tipton, your place, or my suite or—." Cody was cut off.

"My place, I don't want to bump into Zack…" She said sadly. She lowered her head and looked out the window, through the rest of the ride.

They finally arrived, she jumped out the car and Cody followed along. She swung the door in disappointment. Was it really over between them? Cody, felt guilty, he just wanted to have a special date with them, but seeing Maddie like this, wasn't the dream date he wanted. He stared in space, while Maddie just looked at him concerned.

"Coming in?" Maddie said. Cody, jumped, shook his head, and walked in the house. He closed and locked the door, while Maddie walked in her kitchen. He followed along and spotted her hands on the counter with her head down. She finally stood up and asked if he wanted a drink.

"Um, you live along huh?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said as she handed him a cup of water.

"Isn't kind of boring, and lon..lonely?"

"Well, yeah at night, but I usually stay at the Tipton for the rest of day…" Maddie answered politely.

Cody finished his drink and placed it down on the counter. Silence came, and they both stared in space. Cody's crush to Maddie was gone, it was more like love. He knew he couldn't do it, it's Zack's ex-girlfriend. Could he go through with it? Zack will never let him do that, not to other girls, but Maddie, Zack would do anything to get her back, just like when they were younger. He would get any girl he likes away from Cody.

"Maddie, I think I have to go.." Maddie looked up in amazement and don't forget disappointed. Cody saw that, it was his time to comfort her, but he was to big of a whimp to do so.

"Um, okay… let me walk you out" Maddie said, and led his way to the door.

"Uh.. bye" Cody said, and she replied whispering. She closed the door, and rested her back on the wall.

"Boys… they're so confusing" She said to herself. All she could think was why Cody left. "I thought he liked me. If he did though… he would stay.." She nodded her head and walked to her couch, watching T.V the whole day.

Cody, knocked on the door of his suite, no one answered. He grabbed his key and slid it right in, there he came in with Zack in the kitchen cooking with….

"Oh, hey Cody!" London greeted, as she chopped onions, surprising that Zack let her, her fingers would be gone by now.

"Um, hey, woah, um hey… London" Cody said as he nodded his head and running his hand through his hair. Zack gave him an evil smile, and London just giggled through the whole way of the staring battle.

Cody, walked in and slammed the door, angry as ever.

"_What the HELL!? How could he do this to ME and Maddie! Trying to make her jealous!?" _

He nodded his head a couple of times letting out his anger, then he opened the door and walked back to the pair was doing.

"Um. So, London, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh boredom, and just came here to see Zack" She said as she moved her hand in motion in the air.

"_The fuck? Since when did London started to like Zack? She's dating… Lance"_ And there it caught him, he decided not to say anything, and just let it slide, to see what will go on.

"Oh, yeah, well I guess that's what boredom brings you." He said stupidly. Zack gave him a grin as he stirred the soup.

**A/N: OKAY. Sorry for the long update. I know this is SUPER short, but I'm really busy, and I don't just want to hang this document in my computer so I decided just to post it up as Chapter 5… **


	6. Chapter 6: Strangeness

Chapter 6

"Yeah. Uh-huh . Greaaat," Cody said uncomfortably, as he slowly made his way into his room, but even before he got to the door, a knock on the door stopped him.

"Go get it," Zack mostly ordered—not asked. Cody didn't hesitate. He _did_ want to have company, even if it was Muriel, the old maid. Cody instantly drew back his wish to have some company when Maddie appeared on the hallway, holding out Cody's wallet.

"Hey, Cody! You left your wallet at my house. I saw it on the sofa, so I thought it must've fallen out of your pocket or something. Yeah, and I know how your credit card and money are all in here, so I came over to bring it," Maddie was practically babbling. Cody didn't know why. Cody smiled and said thank you, almost mouthing it only. They stared at each other for awhile, until they heard a clatter in the kitchen.

"Holy shhhhow!" Cody heard Zack shout. Cody turned around and saw Zack, kneeled over, wiping soup on the floor and picking pieces of plates, which caused the clatter.

"Huh!" London gasped. "It's on my shoes! These shoes cost more than your allowance for five years!" Cody turned back to Maddie, who was also watching from behind Cody.

" London? In a kitchen? What gives? Oh… and Zack's here. Maybe we could have a party! Whoo!" Maddie said, trying to sound cheerful, but instead she sounded forced and fake.

"Maddie," Zack looked up, "I didn't know you were here! Come, let's have some soup. You'll like it! London and I cooked it." He quickly glanced at London, who was still wiping her shoes, even though nothing was there.

"Ooh, maybe we can watch the movie we rented together? What do you say, Cody? Maddie? London?" As Zack said their names, he looked at them with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay. Why not?" They all muttered.

As soon as they were all settled down on the couch—Zack at the right end of the couch, then London, then Cody, then Maddie at the other end of the couch—Zack started the movie. They were watching Saw IV. Cody got comfortable next to Maddie, set the few times, and hung on to Cody's sleeve, her hand linked to Cody's. Cody was cups on the table, and held on to the popcorn as the movie started. The movie was getting more intense, as the people started to die one-by-one. Maddie sort of screamed a scared too, but he didn't want to show it, since Maddie was there. _Blankie! Where are you when I need you the most? _Cody was reminiscing of the times when he watched Zack play gory video games and watch horror movies with Zack at times when their mom weren't home.

A guy in the movie named Detective Riggs heard a sound in the hallway, and he went to follow it… He slapped the plastic things hanging on the ceiling and whoosh! A movement made sound, making everyone in the room scream, including Zack and Cody. The popcorn slipped from Cody's hand onto the air, spilling it on everyone everywhere.

"Oh! Cody!" London said shrilly.

"Oh shit! Sorry, guys. I got… uh, scared," Cody stammered.

"Haha. It's okay. I'll help you clean up," Maddie said.

"Yeah, but let's do it after the movie. I'd like to eat popcorn off of your hair," Cody giggled. Twenty-minutes passed and they were still watching the horror movie. Cody was bothered by movements made by London. She was tilting her head back and forth.

" London, wha—"Cody started to whisper, but realized what was going on. Zack and London were making out!? Cody blinked a couple of times to see if he was just dreaming it, but the TV's light was enough to reveal their actions. They were making out! _What the fuck?_ Cody thought. _How could Zack and London be together? Zack... and London… Zack… and London… _

"Ew…." Cody said, not realizing he was speaking out loud. Finally, London and Zack stopped to look at Cody.

"I, uh, you—the… thing. Umm…. Oh wow… 'Kay. Go on," Cody babbled nervously. _Maddie! _Cody thought. He instantly turned, and saw Maddie, leaned on the arm rest on the sofa, quietly breathing, her eyes closed. Maddie had fallen asleep. _Thank god she didn't see that._ Cody thought.

_Cody realized he was in a garden full of flowers and butterflies. He looked around to see if there was anybody else, and there was! There was a girl under a tree, holding love-me-nots and picking each petal off. When Cody went over to see who it was, he realized it was Maddie—Maddie in a white dress, her hair curled and her cheeks blushed in red. "Hey Maddie," Cody said. "Hey Cody…" she said in a very gently voice. She put her hand on Cody's cheeks and pulled him closer. Cody didn't do anything but kiss her. He closed his eyes as he did, and when he opened them, Maddie was gone. He saw she was walking away into a very bright light…. "Good-bye Cody…" she said as she waved slowly. "Maddie…Maddie…Maddie! Maddie…!" Cody's words didn't seem to stop Maddie from leaving. _

"Maddie!" Cody said.

"Cody. Cody! Wake up! Movie's over! Why are you saying my name? Hehe. It's time to clean the popcorn. Come on," she said. _Oh… It was just a dream. _Cody thought.


End file.
